


Noceur

by quantumoddity



Series: Unusual Words Prompts [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: noceur (n.) one who stays up latePercy decides where his talents can be used, now he no longer needs guns
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Series: Unusual Words Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687018
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	Noceur

Vex was worried she wouldn’t sleep as well, living in Whitestone permanently. It was so quiet, so different from sleeping in the rowdiest inns the roadside had to offer or under a constantly rustling canopy of leaves with a snoring goliath in the next bedroll over. She wasn’t one for white marble walls, velvet hangings and blankets soft as butter. 

Fortunately, she was also five months pregnant and perpetually exhausted. 

However something was keeping her from settling down, she was tossing and turning and rising out of dreams before they could take hold. And as soon as she finally gave up and opened her eyes, she saw why. 

Her husband wasn’t in bed with her. 

Unsurprised, Vex eased herself up carefully and sighed. He was a night owl, her Percy, right down to the rather owlish glasses but if she couldn’t sleep until he was lying there beside her, then she was just going to have to go and fetch him. Her slippers were easy to find, her robe hanging up on the door. The nights were always cold here, the kind of cold where everything seemed alive and aware. 

She didn’t have to think too hard about where her husband was. There was a reason their bedroom was the closest to the long, dark room where he had his workshop. Vex knew how glad her husband was to have his home back, the palace where he’d grown up and where he’d fought so hard to reclaim. But the workshop was definitely the place he was happiest to return to. 

Vex rapped her knuckles against the solid oak door, designed to muffle scraping metal and hammering wood and snarling furnaces. There wasn’t any of that coming through now but she had no doubt Percy was in there.

Sure enough, there came a raspy, clearly very tired voice, “Come in.”

Vex gave the door a shove. It was bright in there, magically powered lamps shedding bursts of powerful light onto the main desk where Percy was hunched, blinking like a mole pulled from its burrow. 

Vex couldn’t help but smile at him, “Darling, it’s awfully late and an empty bed just isn’t as much fun to sleep in…”

Percy seemed abashed, “What time is it? I, um...I think things ran away with me.” 

Vex chuckled, crossing over to him, pulling her robe tighter around herself, “It’s alright. Make it up to me by coming to bed now.”

Percy put a gentle hand on her stomach as soon as she was within reach, he seemed incapable of doing otherwise. Maybe, like her, he needed some reminding that this was actually real. That they’d really lived through it all. That they were standing in a future they never thought they’d have. 

“I’ll come,” he allowed, “Do you want to see what I’ve been making first? I just finished.” 

Vex saw the excitement on his face and her lips tugged upwards, “Go on then.” She had to admit, she was curious to see what he’d been working on. Clearly he didn’t need guns anymore but he’d been tinkering as eagerly as ever. 

Percy moved back from the workbench, like a showman revealing his latest trick. What sat there was a wonderfully carved wooden bear, joined in multiple places so it could crouch and stand and paw at the air, complete with a set of tin plate armour.

“And watch!” Percy grinned, reaching forward and turning a key so cunningly hidden that Vex hadn’t even noticed it until now. After a few turns, the bear came to life, padding forward, so realistic that Vex couldn’t believe there was no magic in it. It stood on its hind legs and swiped outwards with five perfectly formed claws, jaw dropping in a silent roar. 

A perfect little oaken Trinket, clearly made for a perfect little someone.

“Do you think they’ll like it?” Percy asked hopefully, “I mean this is just a prototype, the real one will be much smoother.” 

Vex threw her arms around him and pulled him in tight, “Darling, they’ll adore it, it’s so perfect…” 

Percy laughed, holding her in turn, clearly delighted, “I promise, the next one will be made at a reasonable hour.”

Vex rose on her tiptoes to kiss him, happy with that answer as anything. She let him go and picked up the little wooden bear, “If this is just the prototype then I’m claiming it.” 

Percy chuckles, “Of course, dear. Though I could make you a much better one-”

“Nope,” Vex said firmly, clutching the bear to her chest, “He’s perfect as he is.” 

Percy acquiesced, putting his arm around her shoulders, “As you say, my love. Now as you very correctly pointed out, I should be in bed. Join me?”

“Gladly,” Vex pressed a kiss to his nose, taking his hand and pulling him out of the workshop.

Vex had a lot of worries about how she would settle into Whitestone. But as long as she had Percy, she knew she was home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment!


End file.
